TRAUMAS
by konohanabaku
Summary: drabble law-centric. LAS EXPERIENCIA DE UN NIÑO, LOS TRAUMAS DE UN JOVEN, LA VENGANZA DE UN HOMBRE. (mi teoría sobre lo que pudo pasarle a law-chan para que el pajarraco rosa dijera que tenia traumas con vergo)


Tumbado en el suelo, con la cara ensangrentada, a law le pareció un dejavu, aunque que no lo era.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" sollozaba echado en el suelo, temblando por el frío que traspasaba sus pequeñas ropas, llegando a lo profundo de su alma; odiaba el frío característico del north blue, en este tipo de situaciones lo hacía. No lloraba, un pequeño con semejantes heridas lloraría, el había dejado de hacerlo hace algunos meses. Vergo podría verse tranquilo, pero cuando se enojaba era de temer, esta vez el pequeño Law paso por alto llamarle con el honorífico correspondiente por lo que gano las fracturas de algunas de sus costillas, varios hematomas y heridas sangrantes. Lo golpeaba con lo que pudiera, lo pateaba y azotaba como si de una bolsa de entrenamiento se tratara, sintió nauseas al escuchar la estruendosa risa de doflamingo, disfrutando la manera cruenta en que verbo golpeaba al joven, finalmente cuando se harto de golpearlo lo tiro fuera de la casa, en la nevada acera.

Se frotaba los brazos tratando de tomar calor, las personas que vivían en las casa conjuntas lo miraban desde la ventana por un momento y luego se retiraban. Law no se preocupaba por eso; no hicieron nada cuando meses atrás gritaba por ayuda, no harían nada ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a los maltratos de esos dos.

Se alejo de la casa y corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a una explanada cubierta de nieve, pronto llego su peludo amigo. Lo había encontrado malherido ya hacia unas semanas, era un animal muy mono pero lo habían atacado y golpeado brutalmente, ya se podía imaginar quien haría algo así, Law había curado al pequeño oso y le daba de comer de vez en cuando; podría decirse que se había vuelto su amigo.

Volvió a casa pasada unas horas, la puerta ya no tenía seguro así que entro. Se dirigió a su habitación ignorando la conversación de loa hombres comentando como habían matado a un pirata; en su habitación leyó libros de biología, había aprendido mucho sobre anatomía, trafalgar Law era un chico muy inteligente y no le era difícil memorizar donde estaban cada uno y hasta el más pequeño órgano del cuerpo humano, era su pasión.

Así pasaron los años, a Vergo le fue encargada la misión de infiltraras en la marina, probablemente esto lo irritaba más de lo normal ya que se enojaba con mucha más facilidad y el pobre Law pagaba las consecuencias. Los años hicieron de Law un chico necio, el dolor lo habían hecho frío; después de tantos años de la misma situación Law se había hecho reacio ante los tratos de Vergo, cuando lo tomaba del cuello y le golpeaba el rostro, Law sonreía, sonreía de una manera desafiante, sonreía de una manera arrogante, sonrisa que denotaba la superioridad humana de Law, sonrisa que enojaba de sobremanera a Vergo por lo que lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Law había quedado marcado, no era algo fácil de olvidar su infancia; las pesadillas visitaban su lecho muy frecuentemente, revivían ese pasado que Law odiaba, se despertaba agitado, sudando y realmente asustado, por eso Law decidió no dormir mucho, y disfrutar la realidad que le daba su submarino y su titulo de capitán pirata e incluso su viejo amigo, que por medio de sus nuevas habilidades logro modificarlo para hacerlo más entretenido. En la puerta nuevo mundo conoció personas fuertes e interesantes que le prometían diversión futura;  
se sintió libre e incluso pensó en la palabra felicidad pero recordó que esta no se encajaba a él. Por supuesto no paso mucho tiempo para que doflamingo y su asquerosa banda de maleantes, terminaran de manera súbita su tranquilidad.

Paso el tiempo en ese agujero de hielo, joker le había ordenado cuidar de ese repugnante payaso desquiciado, pero en aquel lugar encontró algo realmente interesante; doflamingo no debió ser tan descuidado y dejar ver sus planes tan abiertamente. Law planeo de manera sistemática su plan, pero necesitaba ayuda aunque no paso mucho tiempo para obtenerla. Su plan era perfecto, y el paso siguiente era recuperar su corazón, hacerlo pudo parecer fácil, pero hubo un factor que Law no incluyo en su ecuación, Vergo.

-ponle un "san" detrás.- grito Vergo, no era la primera vez que oía esto, un riña por su grosería. Vio la sangre emanar de su ser, era igual de roja a la de hace unos años, aunque el hecho de que jugara con su corazón alterna ente le irritaba.

Supuso que el cazador blanco llegaría, al parecer sus cuentas pendientes con Vergo son importantes porque inmediatamente comienzan a luchar. Mientras Law se queda en el suelo observando y recordando la manera magistral como Vergo maneja su bambú. Recordó como lo utilizaba en su propio cuerpo y creyó sentir el dolor como si las heridas ya cicatrizadas estuviera sangrando. Se recordó como un niño malherido tirado en el suelo. Vio como una estela de humo dejo un objeto cerca suyo, su corazón. Ahora entendía porque Smoker estaba luchando de esa manera campal, dejando a un lado la aguda mente de lobo que caracteriza a Smoker.

- Vergo-san, este es el fin.- mostraría la educación reclamada por última vez, sonrió al ver que Vergo se jacto de sus malditos honoríficos.

Sabia que joker lo estaba oyendo, fue deleitan para Law, el emplumado le recordó de manera descarada y concisa todo lo que le habían hecho pasar; le recordó el miedo que sentía de niño cuando Vergo sucumbía a la ira, pero el flamingo se equivocaba, el ya no era un niño. Un corte en limpio, vio como Vergo se convertía en dos partes separadas de un mismo ser, vio como la isla copiaba a Vergo, la nueva era había comenzado. Cuanto hubiera deseado contemplar como esa asquerosa sonrisa se borraba del rostro de joker.

Ya no era un niño, ya no tenía miedo, Vergo no lo volvería a tocar; y como aquellas noches de llanto, sus traumas son recuerdos pasados sellados con el dulce sabor de la venganza. Que haría? mmm, se había imaginado a vergo seccionado en pequeñas partes sobre su mesa de cirugías "rayos" al parecer no habrá mesa.


End file.
